Diary
by Bismarck
Summary: A diary about the events that has taken place in the lives of two characers; a knight named Varion and a Sohee. Death and suffering lingers throughout this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Writers Introduction:_

_I would like to start off by saying "Thank You" to for hosting my "fic". All characters used in this story is fictional and thus any intention of me copying them is off beam._

_Firstly, this is a fictional diary of the life of two people, currently about a knight named Varion, and a Sohee. Instead of dividing my story up by chapters, I have decided to divide them via their dates._

_Secondly, paying close attention to the dates should give you a rough idea of what's happening because in some of the dates, there is a difference of two years or maybe 30 years meaning it is either thirty years into the future or back to the past._

_Thirdly, if you do not get the story by reading the first chapter, it's completely normal because you are not supposed to. **The first entry of the diary has everything to do with the story thus its not supposed to make any sense at first.**_

_Thank you very much and Thank you very much readers for bothering to read my "fic". Please feel free to review. Whether it's a good or bad comment, I'm all ears._

__

__

__

**19 June, 1671. Anatomy of the Plot.**

Rain water descended over her pale white skin. The pure blue light of the moon oppressed over her body revealing lacerations and pools of blood. Her body was blazed by scorching flames and swathed by inhuman bite marks.

She let off a soft moan. She had finally awoken from her slumber, which seemed like decades. She was undergoing grotesque pains, like thousands of needles piercing through her skin. Hundreds of moths droned over her, feeding on revealed tissue in tiny little bites. There was a deep cut directly below her abdomen. It was bleeding profusely. Noticing this, she gave off a soft wail. It was starting to get too stressful for her. Soon, she blacked out...

**17 June, 1673. Second Chance.**

There was no weather to describe of in the willowy midst of the daunting castle of Ghast Heim. The trees were as dead as ever. Nothing moved. Everything was still.

"We should keep moving. He might take us on by surprise. You never know that Dark Lord. Keep your eyes peeled okay." whispered Varion. Varion was a knight of the First Degree. Meaning he had achieved all the knight expeditions thus having all the possible abilities and traits of a knight.

"Hey?! Come on! Don't be afraid. He can sense our fears. You're only making it worse by behaving this way." said Varion. "Please... I really don't want to do this. This is too much. I'm leaving." said Elise. Elise was just an average priestess. Obvious enough she was not really into bravery. "Fine... be that way... I can do without you." replied Varion.

Elise frowned. She started to chant a script. Whispering them to herself with her eyes closed and fists clasped together. She had summoned a warp portal. It was glaring vibrantly. So intense that Varion had to shade his eyes with his hand. Before Elise went through, she gave Varion a discerning stare. In just a few seconds, the portal closed. Leaving Varion alone, standing at the mere gate of the elusive Ghast Heim with his eyes still blinded by the offset of the portals bright light.

Varion found himself in midst of the Ghast Heim Graveyard. It was cold and the air was dense. The stench of death hung inside the dome-like structure of the Graveyard. White mist slithered through his feet bafflingly rusting his Iron Leggings.

Varion took a few steps forward. He went deeper and deeper into the Graveyard. With each step, he found himself being sucked into an abyss of death and suffering. Suddenly, out of the mist, a mysterious black figure was closing in on him. He focused his eyes on it. He drew out his left sword with his right hand and his right sword with his left hand. He was using his Dual Wield techniques which he had picked up in the Swordsman Missionary Training school. The black figure was coming closer and closer. He leaped forward. "Cling!". He managed to hit the target. It was a Zombie. A mere monster that was easily defeated. The Zombies head slid off its neck and on to the ground. Varion's blade had hacked right through its neck. A pool of greenish red blood started to form right below the Zombies corpse.

Varion was about to tuck his sword back into its holster when he noticed the sound of chains clanging on the concrete ground of the Graveyard. The sound was becoming palpable. It seemed to be dragging over the floor. Soon, another black figure appeared among the mist. He suspected another Zombie. However, it was not. The black figure came into form, Varion position himself. His two swords, Blanc and Wavym, were at the ready.

It was a Skeleton Prisoner. The sound of the chains was coming from its leggings. An Iron ball was attached to its legs by two long chains. Once again, Varion leaped forward and just as he was about to dismember the Skeletons head, the Prisoner swung the Iron ball right into his torso. "Clash!" He fell to the ground. Blood gushed out of his mouth. The Skeleton Prisoner hounded up to Varion. It lifted its right arm and was about to blow Varion right on his spine. Varion got up, clenched his right sword Blanc and sliced off the Prisoners arm. The Prisoner started to scream in pain. Varion lifted up his left sword Wavym. He placed his two swords in a cross-like shape right in front of his face. He whispered the word "Sonic..." He leaped forward to the Skeleton and started slicing the Skeleton, non-stop. Sonic was a skill which he had learnt a long time ago. It was a skill that allowed him to use his swords in way such that the two swords would swing in a circular motion, hitting a target with great speed thus dismembering the target.

The Skeleton Prisoner was smashed to bits. Chips of its bones were scattered all over the floor. Its demonic soul slithered through the concrete ground and into hell.

Varion sat down on the cold ground to rejuvenate his losses from the battle. "Darn... what's happening to me? I'm supposed to be a knight of the First Degree. I could've killed that thing in one blow. Something's wrong. I can feel it." he thought to himself.

Varion decided to quit his escapade of the Dark Lord hunt. He stood up and headed for the exit. He went out into the open. He sat down on the steps of the Ghast Heim Church and looked up into the sky. The moon was glaring at him. Its pure white light lighting up his face. He wiped of the blood which was leaking out of his lips.

Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a corpse on the ground. Somewhere in front of him. He walked up to it cautiously. It was a still body of a mysterious woman in a torn and tattered blue kimono. Her blue hair was unimaginably long. Varion recognized this, and then it came to him, it was a Sohee. "What the hell is a Sohee doing here?! This is Ghast Heim! Hmm... Should I leave it here? No. That's not right. I'd better take it home with me, give it some shelter. Who knows what those Zombie fools might do to it! But if it attacks me, ill chop it up to bits!"

Varion flung the Sohee over his shoulder, gripping its two legs together. Its long blue hair reached till the ground but Varion did not notice. He continued walking holding both his two swords with his left hand.

**18 June, 1673. New Life, New Styles.**

The Sun was shining brightly over the fields of Payon. The trees were swaying through the morning breeze. The weather was cool and cloudy.

Varion woke up from his slumber. He gave off a roaring yawn to start off the day. Blinked his eyes a few times, and got off the bed. "Ahh... Nice weather we're having' today!" said Varion. Just as he said this, he noticed the long haired woman lying on the floor. His eyes widened. "Oh yeah... The Sohee..." He fetched a robe from beside his bed and dressed himself with it then walked up to her, knelt down and gave her a peculiar stare right into her face.

Varion did not notice the night before, the Sohee was badly wounded. An uncanny stench was coming from her body, so horrible that there were house flies droning over her body, it seemed like a rotting corpse. "Geez... what the... Damnit... She needs a shower... badly!" Varion whispered to himself.

Varion walked over to his cupboard, lathered with scratch marks; divulging its age, and took out a couple of bath towels for him and the Sohee. Holding the towels with his left hand, he grasped he Sohee's legs together and flung her over his shoulder.

Varion walked out in the breezy warm atmosphere of the Payon fields. He situated his house there because he knew how peaceful Payon could be. No one would ever bother him, not because they feared him but because his house was situated in the deepest province of Payon. It was heavily secluded by vegetation.

There was a hot spring situated near his cottage. It was where he took his showers. It was a beautiful spring with a small gushing geyser which seemed like a fountain. The water was pure; any dirt in it would be drained out by the Roda Frogs feeding on it, like Sucker fish in a fish tank.

He placed the two bathing towels at the spring's edge, and set the Sohee down on the ground. He began to undress himself, fist unbuttoning his robe then removing his boxers. He was in the nude. He dove into the spring. Drops of water splattered over the hem of the Sohee's kimono.

After showering himself in the spring, a thought came to him. "Okay... so uh... I guess I have to bath her... By myself... Me alone... Nobody else, but me and the Sohee..." He gave off a devilish grin.

He began to remove the Sohees kimono, first by unbuttoning the top, then unlacing the big red ribbon securing the whole kimono. He unlaced it, and the whole kimono fell to the ground. With the Sohee in Varion's arms, they were both completely nude.

He dipped her slowly into the water, first with her gentle toes, then her whole body. She was completely submerged in the water. Red shrouds and black specks floated around the water. Blood and dirt. Varion pulled her out of the water. He began wiping the dirt off her face. By doing this, he noticed how gentle her skin was. It felt like silk.

Soon, all the dirt was cleansed off her face. Her true beauty was revealed to Varion. She was tremendously gorgeous. She had extremely luscious lips. A thought crossed Varion's mind. "Wait a sec... Somehow, I feel as if I know her. As if I've seen her before. Ah, must be my imagination..."

He started working on her body. Large specks of dirt and dried blood covered her. He slid his thumb over her breast. Then, gently rubbed off some dirt off her abdomen. "Dear God..." he whispered to the Sohee. There was an extremely vile cut below her abdomen. Varion thought to himself. He recalled, "Hmm... looks like a cut from a crescent scythe... No cant be... Those are only found in hell. But then..."

After cleansing the Sohee's body of dirt, which seemed liked an exploit, Varion started pattering the Sohee with a balmy, dry bathing towel made out of Lunatic fur. Varion slipped on his bath robe and carried the Sohee back to his cottage, cuddling her in his arms, like a baby.

Varion opened his closet and pulled out an old kimono that belonged to his mother when she was in her sixteen's. Although it was over thirty years ago, the kimono was still in good shape, at least it was better than the tattered blue one.

He laid the Sohee down on his bed, comforted by a pillow and a blanket, both made out of Lunatic fur. It was quite obvious that Varion was a Lunatic fanatic; he kept about twelve Lunatic pets when he was a child, and all of them ran away for some peculiar reason.

Varion stared blackly into the Sohee's face and wondered if she was ever going to wake up. He marched off into his kitchen to prepare himself a nice hot cup of Japanese tea with biscuits.

_-End of Chapter One-_

_Yours Truly,_

_Bismarck-_


	2. Chapter 2

**19 June, 1673. The Return.**

_Yes, oh Lord Odin, with his vast intelligence and wisdom. I accept thee as my saviour. Indulge me in thou knowledge of the Past, Present and Future. Let it be known, what be in the afterlife. What has happened to thy Daughter._

He stared blankly into the wilderness. Sitting on an old chair carved out of seemingly high quality wood, possibly made by his father back when Varion was still a little child. However, it seemed to be rotting. Nonetheless, Varion refuses to dispose of it. Sitting on it, even for a minute, was very precious to him. It reminded him of his parents, back when he was at the age of seven. Varion had great love for his parents, when they were alive.

They were killed by imperial Prontera knights. His family went broke when their farm dried up during the great drought of the 1652. They were unable to pay their taxes to the King. Thus, leading to their families misfortune.

That night when Varion returned from the woods after chopping down fire wood for his father, he was heartbroken and shattered at the sight of his dead parents. Stabbed by the lethal blades of iron spears. His little sister, kidnapped for slavery. Tears rolled down his eyes...

Sitting on that chair reminded him of his parents love. Merely thinking of it would make him feel it again and even forget that they were dead.

He started to hear some groans coming from inside his bedroom. "Hmm?". Rumbling noises were coming from inside, getting louder and louder. He paced into his room cautiously. To his surprise, the Sohee, which he had had inferred was dead, was actually rubbing her eyes, as if she had woken p from a long slumber.

"Uh... Excuse me?" stuttered Varion. The Sohee turned her head to Varion. Her eyes widened. She seemed to be in shock. She dashed out of the little mattress laid out for her clung to the side of the room, fearing Varion as if he was some kind of a monster. "No.. uh no! I wont hurt you. Relax. You're hurt. You should sit down." said Varion slowly pacing himself to her. Somehow it was to no avail. She still clung to the wall, without even moving a muscle. "Ge... Get away from me! Who are you?! D... Don't touch me!" she screamed. "Argh!" She clasped her wound below her stomach. It seemed to be bleeding again. She fell to the ground in pain. Varion dashed towards her. He helped her up. "Relax. Im here to help. I wont hurt you." said Varion in a cool, calm tone.

The two of them sat on a small wooden table, drinking some Oatmeal Bran Coffee, one of Varion's specialties. The Sohee seemed to like it. "So um, what is your name?" asked Varion. "Eu... Euphalia."she replied. "Nice to meet you Euphalia I'm Varion" said Varion with a smile. Varion started to ask her some questions about what she does and even what she was doing in Ghast Heim. She seemed to be suffering from some kind of amnesia. "Um... do you remember anything about um going to Ghast Heim or something?" asked Varion. "No... uh... all I remember doing was working with my dad's blacksmith shop, Iron Bladers Inc." she replied. "Iron bladers Inc.? The closed down about two or three years ago. The guy ran out of business." Varion thought to himself. "What is it that you do Mr. Varion sir?" she asked with a charming look on her face. "Oh! Uh... I'm a knight... or at least I was a knight..." he replied. "Was?" she questioned. "Um lets change the subject." replied Varion hastily.


End file.
